


I Love This Bar

by starshine24mc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #and a host of other characters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: What Sam and Dean did next.... (coda to S15E20)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Love This Bar

I Love This Bar

Toby Keith’s “I Love This Bar” was blaring from the jukebox as Sam and Dean walked through the front door.

A bright purple flash from the far corner made them both jump, then laugh as they realized it was Rowena laying an extra whammy on Crowley as she slapped him across the back of his head.

“You hold your tongue Fergus MacLeod, there’ll be none of that talk in here,” Rowena scolded.

“If I had known eternal heaven was going to be full of your motherly adoration, I might have reconsidered my noble end,” Crowley sighed, lifting a tumbler of Glencraig to his lips.

Kevin Tran appeared to be getting a similar dressing down from his own mother and he was rolling his eyes at her as she was gesturing at what might have been a stack of college applications and shouting “It’s never too late!”

Ash was holding court at the far end of the wrap around bar, laptop open in front of him, holding a bottle of El Sol in one hand and occasionally typing something with the other hand. Three women who might have once been Meg, Ruby and Lilith were hanging on every word and hanging off his shoulders. One of them was running a hand through Ash’s hair, tugging on the mullet.

Beside a neon Budweiser sign and a wooden arrow pointing to the washrooms, Charlie Bradbury was standing on a ladder and hanging a sign advertising this weekend’s Moondor Live Action Role Play event.

Sam’s jaw dropped as Jessica waved from the table she was sitting at, and Brady next to her gave him a smile and a thumb’s up.

A large table back by the pool tables was covered with half drunk pints of dark ale and surrounded by men in tailored suits. Their off-key rendition of Mack The Knife was threatening to drown out the jukebox.

Bobby had clearly made his way over while Dean was driving. He and Rufus were at a table fiercely arguing but except for a loudly exclaimed “You idjit!”, most of the words were indecipherable. Rufus was waving a knife around for emphasis while Bobby pounded on the table almost hard enough to knock over their drinks. Pam Barnes was glancing back and forth between the two of them like a tennis referee.

Dean absolutely was not crying as he watched Jo move effortlessly through the room to take a drink order from Jody and Sean Mills and Donna Hanscum.

“Sam! Dean! Get over here!” Ellen yelled from behind the bar, her careworn features splitting into a huge grin. She turned to the tall man next to her who was wiping down glassware and just as loudly said “Bill, look who’s here at last!”

Sam and Dean turned to each other, grinning ear to ear.

“At last,” said Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends Jerod and Joelle, who were missing some of their favorites. Oh, and for anyone who is screeching "But where is Cas?!" He's overseeing the bar, making sure the taps are never empty and they never call last call.....


End file.
